A Woman's Ruling
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: The last moments of my human life, i was dazed, confused & unsure of what I was ever brought into this world to do, or why I was even still here. But sitting in this throne next the ones I hold dear, I know. I was brought not only into this world, but into this Exact place, for one purpose and one purpose only. To introduce the world I am now apart of ... To A Woman's Ruling.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed out loud as a knock sounded from my door. I reluctantly stood from my place in front of my vanity,

where I was peacefully combing my hair to walk over to the door. I opened it only to discover Demetri. As

soon as I saw him I knew there was a calling in the throne room.

"Good evening Demetri." I nodded at him, waiting on him to tell me the reasoning behind his visit. He bowed

slightly.

"Mistress." He greeted.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I asked calmly as he straightened.

"Master Aro request your presence in the throne room my lady." He told me smoothly, at which I nodded.

"Very well, thank you." I said as I closed the door and made my way to my closet. Whatever business my

mate was attending to in the throne room, was much too serious for me to show up in a summer sun dress,

which I currently had on. I quickly grabbed a long flowing deep red evening gown that had a long slit in the left,

and the sleeveless bodice took a deep plunge in the back. I gently placed my feet in six inch silver strapped

heels, which were encrusted with real diamond studs. I threw on the neckless my brother Marcus had gotten

me for my birthday that had beautifully spawn crystals and diamonds on it and decided to leave my flowing

mahogany hair down in its pin straight styling. With a quick glance in the mirror confirming I looked how a

queen should, I gingerly made my way to the throne room, half way across the castle. I was soon in front of

the large oak doors, as was Alec and Charles, the door guards for the evening. I smiled at both of them as they

bowed respectively, while in unison they said, "Mistress." As they both opened the door for me.

"Thank you boys." I told them as I made my way in at a leisurely pace. Sitting in their thrones were the three

kings of the vampire race, and the brothers of the Volturi. Our respective guards off to the side of each end

throne, while in the middle I saw a young vampire with jet black hair standing in the middle of the floor. I paid

little attention to him at all seeing as my mind was quickly occupied by the gorgeous Italian king who now

stood from his thrown, eyeing me as if I had just walked through heaven's gates themselves.

"Ahhhhh welcome Isabella, we have been waiting for your arrival my mate." He said lovingly.

"Not too long I hope." I smiled as I made my way into his arms that automatically opened for me. I smiled

lovingly up at my mate as he returned my smile with one of his own.

"Sister." My brothers said in greeting to me at the same time. I smiled at both of them.

"Brothers. Although I do love seeing you all, I'm sure I was summoned in regards to something of priority,

correct?" I asked. Caius was the one that answered.

"Correct indeed sister." He smirked at me. I nodded my head and stepped away from my husband and

stepped down a step to look at the informer, or criminal, I don't know yet seeing as I have not been informed

of the situation. He looked up and immediately cast his eyes down and bowed to me.

"My queen." He spoke formally. I just continued to look at him for a second before I spoke aloud.

"Report." I said sternly, my eyes never leaving the man in front of me. I could slightly see Jane step forward in

my peripheral vision.

"Informer Jason Edward Peten, comes to Volterra with claims of werewolf sightings-" I hissed, my red eyes

instantly turning a smoldering jet black as my head snapped to Ciaus, my brother who I could have never

known, thanks to those beast. My hatred of the rapid dogs ran almost as deep as my brothers. He gave me a

stiff nod and I turned my head to stare at Jane as she continued with her report, the whole interaction

between myself and Ciaus only lasting a tenth of a second. "- locations, and information. Informer states his

mate was nearly killed by one, as there were multiple werewolves. He wishes for not only justice for his mate,

but justice for the laws king Ciaus set forth hundreds of years ago." She finished and stepped back into her

position. I looked at my mate and he gave me a confirming nod. I stepped off the last remaining step and

watched as the informer respectively bowed to one knee before me.

"What was your location in your claim?" I asked softly yet sternly. He looked up into my eyes for a moment

before saying, "My mate and myself were passing through eastern Washington, in The States, my lady." He

responded. My body stiffened.

"Your hand informer." I ordered. He immediately placed his hand in my own and his entire life, mortal and

immortal alike played before my eyes. When they were done I all but threw his hand in surprise. My head

whipped to Felix.

"Felix. Show Mr. Peten to the sitting hall, where he shall stay until that of his claims are discussed by myself

and the brothers, thank you." I ordered, Felix moving into action immediately.

"You all are dismissed, return here in thirty minutes time for the continuation of the trail." I told the guard as

they left. I turned to look at my brothers and my mate.

"Sister, what did you see?" Marcus asked. I looked into his eyes, almost not believing what I was about to say.

"The shifters are back in Forks. As well as the Cullens." I told them. Aro was at my side instantly, taking me

into his arms, as I looked up into his eyes, I saw all the worry and uncertainty in them. He was afraid. Afraid

for me, afraid that he could lose me, afraid that this would hurt me. And although his fear was completely

irrational, I loved him even more for it. I smiled softly at him and reached up to place my lips on his, in a

reassuring and loving reminder, that I would always love him, and only him. I understood why he would be

worried. In all actuality, I would be surprised if he didn't. The state I was in when I arrived in Volterra was

nothing less than depressing. When the brothers called for me, sending the elite guard to retrieve me and

bring me to volterra, for a hearing after they found out I knew of them, I seriously couldn't care less. It didn't

matter to me what they did to me, because I was so torn apart inside that I didn't have room to care for

myself. It was only until I was in the throne room, looking into Aro Volturi's eyes that I began to live again.

"What has you worried honey?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer. He sighed. Pulling me closer

to him he reluctantly spoke his fears.

"I know how much they meant to you. I'm just worried is all. Worried that you'll..." He trailed off and I

looked over to my two brothers and saw similar expressions to the one my mate was wearing.

"That I'll leave you for them? For him? That it all might be too much for me?" I asked him. He looked

down in shame confirming my suspicions. I ripped away from him with a grunt and went to pace the centre of

the tiled floor.

" Aro. You are my life, my soul, my husband, my mate. I will never leave you, nor would I ever leave my

brothers, my family. The Volturi are as much my family as they are yours now. I spent all of a _year_ with them

in my human years, and I've been here for over _two hundreds years_, yet you still question my loyalty. Not only

to the crest, but to my family, to my _mate_! I understand you being worried, I even understand you being a little

scared, but for you to blatantly disregard everything I've done for the crest, for _you_. That is low, very low of

you and I am your mate Aro." I growled out.

"Darling, I'm sorry. You're right. You always are, But I can't help but worry, I saw through the gaurd

how you were when they left you. I know they had such an influential role in your life I-" I cut him off by a

growl ripping through my throat.

"Such a small roll compared to the role Volterra played! My loyalty is to the crest, it's where my heart

is. I don't care about what you thought Aro, be informed _now_ of that so you never doubt it again." I steeled,

looking into his eyes. He sighed.

"I know, I am sorry dear." He told me honestly. I sighed, briefly closing my eyes. When I opened them,

I walked over to my throne, between Aro's and Marcus', the most feminine of the four sitting raised. As I

crossed my legs, I let another unnecessary breath out.

"Back to the matter, we all know we need to address we turn a blind eye to this man's claim, it

would look very bad for us." I told my brothers and husband.

"We could always kill him sister." Caius proposed. I growled at him, leveling him with a threatening

glare.

"You should know by now Caius, that I would never even think of such a thing. The Volturi, will remain

the fair and just rulers of the Immortal world, and killing a man that has come to those very rulers to report a

crime implemented on the very laws that you yourself inforced, many centuries before I was even born is

absurd and cruel."

"Oh please Is, those laws were inforced for werewolves, the children of the moon. You and I both

know that what resides in Forks Washington is of little to no concern of us, they are shifters. My laws are

barely relative to the situation."

"Brother the children of the moon have been extinct for many centuries now, new vampires have

never seen a real werewolf, mistaking a shifter for one is very plausible, and this man thought he was doing

right by the crest, and reporting one. The fact remains, that this man won't be harmed. We will handle this in

the just way, and not opt out." Aro said, making me swell with pride.

"It is also a matter of trust Caius. We rule the immortal world, and immortals trust us to enforce the

law, albeit they know we rule very strictly, but they are still inclined to believe that we are here to bring justice,

if we start offing informers, that would be to diminish the trust we have gained." Marcus inputed. I nodded

along with him as he spoke.

"Okay, message received. No killing the boy, can we move on now? How do you suggest we proceed

sister? " Caius responded boredly. I rolled your eyes, but responded.

"I propose we make a treaty with them ourselves. They do not break our laws and it isn't their fault

they exist."

"What would this treaty enforce?" Aro asked of me.

"That we be allowed to tell our kind of them and their location, informing our kind that it is a red zone.

If any immortal were to choose to go there, they would be in the wolves jurisdiction to take care of them. Yet

seeing as we are making a treaty with them if they agree, they would be our comrade. If an immortal were to

purposely try to take aim at the wolves, they would become outlaws, and punished to the fullest extent of the

law."

"So basically we would be providing protection for both species?" Caius asked.

"Correct." I stated.

"And what would be in this deal for us?" Aro asked slyly with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"What do you have in mind Aro?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Nothing really too major but seeing as we are providing them protection, I don't think they would, or

should be too opposed to helping us a bit. We have partners all over the world, who handle things for us all the

time. It would be nice to add to the States list." He smiled. I thought about a bit and nodded.

"That actually is a very good ideal, they could assist in missions, and would Actually be a great asset

to us. I agree, brothers?" I asked Caius and Marcus what they thought.

"I couldn'thave proposed a more appropriate solution." Marcus bowed his head lightly.

"Agreed. But the matter of who is still in the air." Caius spoke.

"Well one of the royals always accompanys the guard on missons. And we all know we are going to be

paying a visit to the Cullen household, and if anyone of us went Edward Cullen would easily invade our heads

unless Bella was to come. Either way they will know of her, yet if you were to come with us then at least our

thoughts would be our own with her shield. And of course if Is goes, so does Aro. And I would be needed to

confirm if the wolves really did comply and form bonds of comradship with us, and the informer would be

inclined to believe Caius would take the lead considering it's your laws that has landed him here. " Marcus

covered.

"So what You are getting at brother, is that we will all be joining the guard on this mission, correct?" Caius

asked, a bit sarcastically. Before Marcus could open his mouth to speak, i did.

" No, what he is saying, is that I'll be coming face to face with my past very soon." I growled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Asha here. Im sorry to anyone who thought this was an update but i really need all my followers help. I didn't Receive any reviews on this story, and it was sort of an experiment. I would really like to know if you all think I should continue this story Or not. Please if it isn't to Much to ask, review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: guard ranking**

**Elite Guard- black cloak - Must powerful, talented, skilled**

**Gray Guard- gray cloak - Skilled, powerful, but normal**

**The Reds - Red cloak - newbies, trainees, newborns**

"Charles. Inform Felix that we are awaiting the arrival of the informer." I tell one of the evening's door guards to summon Felix. There is no reason to ask him to come through the doors when we can hear each other more than perfectly as we are. Despite our formalism while an informer, criminal, or guest are in the fascinates, we are not cruel and formal with each other. I am actually really good friends with most of the elite guard.

"Of course my lady." I hear his response through the doors, as well as his retreating footsteps. I sigh contentedly as I feel my mate's cool, and gentle hands roam over my shoulders.

"Everything will work itself out darling." He whispered, just loud enough that myself and the brothers could hear. I smiled a small smile and slowly stood, walking around my throne and wrapping my arms tightly around my handsome husband.

"I love you Aro." I told him just as softly, taking his hand and leading him to his throne. He sat and I sat on the arm, lazily crossing my leg, the slit in my dress tumbling over my knee, revealing it and my leg all the way to my tall heels. The throne being so grand, the armrest more than accommodated for me. Aro's hand rested lazily on my hip bone and his ever famous smirk lit his beautiful face. I heard them, long before I saw them, the heels of their dress shoes hitting the floor continuously hit louder, until the large doors were opened and in Felix walked first. His shoulders held up high, and his arms at his side; a bulking site. His face was stoic, blank of any emotions. His dark brown hair would have appeared black if not for his all black suit and strikingly deep black cloak that only the elite guard were honored to wear.

Behind him, the informer strolled tensely into the room, his shoulders tense with stress, face rid of any emotion other than wariness. Behind him Demetri followed a lot less tense, sure in his movements and completely at ease. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't in such a formal situation, he'd be swinging his arms. Instead they lay comfortably locked behind his back. They all entered, taking in my new position, and bowed lightly as the doors were closed. Demetri and Felix both went to stand at either side of the thrones, Leaving Mr. Peten standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I could here the rest of the elite guard standing outside the door.

"Greetings again, Mr. Peten." My husband drawled. He nodded nervously.

"It is always a pleasure King Aro. And King Ciaus, King Marcus, Queen Isabella."

"We have considered your claims," my husband dove right into the matter, "we take them very seriously and the matter will be delt with accordingly." Aro assured him stoic.

"We honor your loyalty to our laws, and thank you for your information to the greatest extent Mr. Peten." I added.

"Are there any more matters you would like to discuss with us child?" Marcus asked, his voice board.

"No, I would just like to thank you all for your help." He said, eyes cast down in a show of lower ranking.

"Then you're business here is done. If you are waiting to be excused, you certainly are ; unless you are confused as to where the door is?" Ciaus sneered with obvious disinterest and haughtiness. I wanted so badly to glare and reprimand him for his blatant rudeness. But no sign of indifference could be detected on my face. The one thing we all knew not to do, is to question or berate one and other in front of anyone, not even the guard, who were very near family to us. It was an unspoken golden rule, so I would do so later and as the informer scurried up, hurrying to catch up with Felix who had already stepped out the door to begin to show him the way out. I stayed impeccably motionless until I was sure the informer was well out of hearing range, then let loose a vicious growl.

"Ciaus. You will never learn will you." I stated. I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Probably not sister." He said. I growled, thinking of ways to snap that smug look right off his face. I was suddenly lifted off the arm of my mate's throne and plopped in his lap. I felt him leave a breathy little kiss on the inside of my neck and suppressed a shiver of pleasure.

"Pay the buffoon no attention honey." His breath cascading over my skin, most deliciously. I hmmed in content, moving closer to him, snuggling if you will.

"Bafoon." Ciaus tusked. I rolled my eyes my mind wondering to the unavoidable visit we would be making.

OoO

oOo

I sighed aloud, staring at the newly refurbished white home. It feels so many memories, bad and good a like.

"You are sure the seer can not see us sister?" Ciaus asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"No brother, she wouldn't be able to get around my shield. If you need any more assurance as to how strong my shields are, just look at where you stand, we talk and breath just yards away from their home and they are none the wiser, if you have forgotten brother that would be due to my sense shield." I replied monotonous yet snark like. He rolled his eyes, most of the time we are together we bicker like true siblings.

"I think it is time we revealed our selves Isabella, wouldn't you agree darling?" Aro smirked. I cut my eyes forward, and moved gracefully out of the tree line, my brothers, Jane, Felix, from the elite guard, Sarah, James, and Elzar from the gray guard (The regular guard, the ones under the elite and above the red guard - who are for lack of a better word, the newbies) all emerged as I took down my shield that shielded us from all the five senses, sight, hearing, touch, taste and smell. The vampires inside who without my gift would have been able to hear us from many miles back, only now being alerted to our presence as we stood within feet of their home. We could easily detect the sounds of gasp and heads whipping in or direction from inside as they realized that some how we'd snuck up on them.

"Alice! Do you see anything?!" a shrill voice whispered urgently.

"Nothing Rose." She answered shoked.

"I can't read their minds."

"How rude. They speak as if we can not hear their every word." Ciaus smirked.

"Vultori." They exclaimed. Exactly two seconds later we were faced with the seven Cullen members standing in front of their home.

"Cullens, too long it's been wouldn't you say?" My husband drawled, tightening his grip on my waist. We must have been a sight, I know. I wore black high waisted jeans that began mid - abdomen, with six gold buttons three on each side. Tucked inside was a sheer black top that appeared almost translucent, with gold buttons down the middle. It showed just enough cleavage to be categorized as sexy, yet still professional. I wore black booties with a five inch heal, And clocked with my Vultori cloak; the very dark Burgundy only worn by the four royals. The brothers had on all black suits that probably cost more than a Lamborghini, expensive golden cuff links engraved with the Vultori crest on each of their wrist. The guard was dressed accordingly. It was very comical seeing the perplexed and confused looks on their faces, but my expression remained indifferent. Not that they could see it under my hood.

"I'd have to agree Aro, to what do we owe the honor? And if I may, how did you manage to come within such close proximity of our home without our knowledge? " He responded politely as always. Aro smiled his most famous grin.

"That would be thanks to my beautiful wife here. She's full of surprises old friend. " He smirked, and I resisted the urge to chuckle. Carlisle didn't seem happy that Aro hadn't acknowledged the first half of his question but didn't comment on it.

"Ahhhhh yes, the new Queen we have yet to meet."

Then he looked my way and made a slight bowing gesture. "An honor it is to meet you for the first time."

"In a long time, yes. I wouldn't say first. " I spoke up monotonic.

His face turned even more perplexed.

"I'm sorry, we've met before? Pardon me for my apparent forgetfulness. " He tried to back track.

"It's been a long time Carlisle Cullen, you are forgiven. " I smiled a sly smile.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Isabella Vultori. " Aro continued. I boringly reached for my hood and uncovered my face. I seriously had to work not to roll my eyes at the sound of their gaps.

"Bella." They all whispered.

"They must be captivated by your beauty my love. " Aro smirked as he pulled me in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't touch her! You've brain washed her! " An annoyingly untamed voice sounded. I didn't even need to look to know who had made the outburst.

I held back a sigh.

"Jane." My voice hadn't had time to register in the Cullens ears properly before Edward Cullen was Withering on the ground screaming.

"Mind who you are talking to." I steeled.

"Please, I think he gets it. " Carlisle begged with his eyes.

"Jane." I repeated, and just like before the effect was immediate. His body slumped and his agony filled screams halted as well.

"What have they done to you love?" He whispered from his place on the ground, right before Emmett I somberly helped him stand.

"You will address me as everyone else does. I am Queen Isabella to you, not love. And you're question is so absurd and comical, I'll do you a favor and not acknowledge you said anything. " I replied calmly, and before he could respond I quickly turned my head to Ciaus. His bright red eyes met my own and I knew my brother had received my message. 'Let's get this on a move.'

"If you would keep your coven members in line Carlisle, I'd like to proceed, this isn't just a friendly visit, as you know. Or I would hope you were smart enough to gather as much." Ciaus said, in true Ciaus fashion. I couldn't contain my smirk this go round. Ciaus returned my gesture with one of his own. Carlisle only nodded. I resisted rolling my eyes yet again. God forbid anyone dare to knock his golden child off his pedestal.

"We are here in regards to your... 'pest problems'." Aro began.

"Pest problem? " Carlisle asked looking genuinely confused.

"Yes I suppose you're right. It's more of a rodent situation. " My husband cackled. I saw all of the Cullens stiffen once it had sunk in. Still they played stupid.

"I'm sorry, wha-." Carlisle began but I cut him off.

"Spare yourself the risk of punishment for lying Carlisle. You are a very intelligent vampire, you must know that the Vultori would know everything I know once I joined their ranks. The Shifters are no secret to us." I scoffed.

"I apologize, but you must understand that we stay loyal to the treaty we have with them." He stated.

"Funny how you speak of loyalty old friend, considering you were so quick to over look the loyalty you swore you had to the crest. " Marcus spoke.

"Right you are Brother." My husband nodded.

"The wolves are not the creatures of the moon, they are shifters. I have not been disloyal. " Carlisle pushed.

"Then why were you about to lie about it?" I asked feigning curiosity. At my question he had no answer. I hmmed.

"Why have you come now? How long has Bell- the Queen been with you?" Alice asked.

"Are you afraid to address me seer? Ask of me as if I am not right in front of you. I don't see this going well for you lot so far. " I sneered. Alice looked taken aback.

"I apologize. " She mumbled.

"My personal life is of no concern to you all, so moving on to the reason behind our visit again. We are here to handle business with the wolves. If our meeting goes as planned, Forks and LaPush Washington will be Vampire Red Zoned. You know what this implies and the implications of your staying here are, seeing as we would be allies with these creatures, if they wish for you to leave you will do so." I stated. Their eyes were all wide.

"And if your meeting does not go as planned?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"Then you won't have to worry about the wolves altogether. " Aro smirked. Esme gasped.

"You'd just eliminate them all because they don't agree?! That's absurd and cruel!" Rosalie snarled stepping forward, shaking off Emmett as he tried to hold her back. "Surely you wouldn't agree to such an inhumane carnage Bella! " She finished. Many of the guards growled at the disrespect. Jane went to step forward, but I held my hand up stopping her pursuit. The Cullens expressions all turned hopeful as they stupidly believed I had stopped Jane because I saw light. I moved a few steps forward until I was almost all the way in front of Rosalie and I stared into her eyes for a moment. Before smirking.

"I've agreed to much worst 'inhumane' decrees. It's a good thing we aren't and never will be human, right, Rosie." I added the name on haughtily to coequal the name she had called me. I knew her views on human life and her longing to be human again. And I knew I'd get the reaction I wanted from her.

She snarled and lunged her body forward. Just as I had wanted. I easily grabbed onto her wrist and pulled and twisted her body so the ground took her impact instead of me. Her face went sprawling into the dirt. I placed my foot in between her shoulder blades, pushing her body further into the ground, my grip on her arm still firm.

"Attacking a Vultori royal," I tskd. "Bad move Hale." I said as I saw the biggest Cullen come barreling toward me. As I stared into the eyes of Emmett Cullen, filled with nothing but hate and protectiveness all I could do was smirk.

This was gonna be fun.

**Please review guys! How was it? How do you think the meeting with the wolves will go? Any questions? **


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the feed back guys, also I'd like to remind you that bella and Aro were only trying to get a reaction out of the Cullen's, they don't really plan to slaughter the pack. Enjoy, let me know what you think. _

As I watched Emmett come barreling for me, I dare to say I would almost feel bad for him. I pressed my foot harder into Rosalie's back hearing the faint groaning and cracking coming from her rock hard skin. I looked up with a smirk on my face, and finally made eye contact with the angry beast that was Emmett. Thanks to my sheild, I could slightly feel what everyone it touched was feeling, not like jasper, but I could feel their general moods and if they had any emotional spikes also I know if they are a threat or not. None of the Cullen's were a threat at the moment, I could feel they're fear and panic, but I could also detect high doses of confusion coming from Carlisle and jasper aswell. They were probably confused as to why none of the guard was stepping in. I almost laughed, if only they knew what I was capable of. Just as Emmett was about to lunge for me, his legs tensing as they readied to spring, his eyes suddenly glazed, a growl ripping from his chest as he stopped in his tracks, and then he was turning around, his gaze locked on Alice, and he was off. My shield had made him unknowingly pick another target, one where in his mind, would be me. I smirked as Alice shrieked as he snarled at her, charging the small pixie vampire. I sat back and watched, my heel still digging comfortably into the middle of Rosalie's shoulder blades. Jasper immediately had Alice behind him, crouched and ready to attack to defend his mate, like I knew he would be.

"Emmett! That's Alice! " Edward screamed, turning his glare to me.

"What are you doing to him? ! Release him from the hold you have on him! Now! " He ordered. Before I could say a word to him, he was on his knees convulsing and screaming. Jasper had intercepted Emmett before he had the chance to lunge at Alice. They had went crashing into the earth as Edward continued to scream thanks to Jane. Esme had turned into her husband, dry sobbing and Carlisle was begging my husband to make everything stop. Jasper had Emmet's arm off in no time, oh this was getting fun. I turned my head to look at my husband who was looking at Carlisle with no emotion on his handsome face, but as soon as I turned to look at him he was staring back, a light smile coming onto his face. I knew what he would say before he did.

"My love, as interesting as the show has become, I do believe you've had your fun, no? " He smiled calmly and happily, as if Edward wasn't still screaming bloody murder on the ground, Rosalie wasn't sobbing into the dirt, and the major wasn't dismembering his "brother". Ah, I loved him so.

"Yes darling, I think I have. " I said solemnly, and in an instant I was at my mates side, his hand in mine.

"Jane, thank you. " I spoke without looking at her and immediately Edward was free of the burning, he slumped further down on his knees, his hands falling from his hair where they had just been trying to pull the fiery strands out, his head lulling forward, his chin meeting his chest. I had lifted my shields influence from Emmett's mind just as jasper had been ready to behead him. A protective mate will go to great lengths when triggered. Rosalie was now beginning to reattach her mates arm, significantly more resigned and silent.

"Carlisle, as the coven leader of this coven, you are responsible for each and everyone of your coven mate's actions. If you had been anyone else you'd be a pile of ashes. The crimes your coven mate has committed against a Volturi Royal is punishable by death. Do you have no control over your "family" at all?" I sneered the last word. Carlisle sobered up, still looking slightly sullen.

"I am truly sorry my Queen, I haven't the slightest why my daughter would do something so selfishly, but I can assure you it will never happen again. I apologize on behalf of my son's as well. I know we are undeserving of it, but still I must ask for your forgiveness your highness."

"Pardons are rare and wide within our ruling, of which I'm sure you are already aware of from your time with us Carlisle. Unfortunately for you, I have a one strike rule, let this happen again, and I'm afraid you will be out of luck old friend. " my husband drawled smoothly. I could see as well as slightly feel the Cullen's relief. All of them probably sure they would die for what rosalie did.

"You are lucky my husband is fond of you, you wouldn't have faired so well in my own judging." I stared at Carlisle emotionless, I could feel his muted sadness and the shock that spurred in him at my words.

"I wish I could say how pleasant the visit was, Carlisle." Aro announced and turned us, another second ticked by and we were gone, vanishing into the woods on our way to LaPush.

"You just love to stir up trouble don't you Is." Caius chuckled. I smiled over at him as we ran.

"Only when it has the potential to be as fun as that was." I laughed, my brother's joining in along with my husband.

"I love you more each day Isabella." Aro told me, I squeezed his hand.

"As do I. " I gazed lovingly at him.

"I can smell them." Marcus stated, pulling my attention away from Aro.

"They smell horrendous, maybe we should just kill them? "

"Caius." I growled playfully, at which he laughed.

"We are entering their territory, be alert, they will soon close in on us."

I whispered. I felt as soon as they were near by, my shield detected their essence, telling me a threat was coming.

"They've entered my perimeter, only two are phased." I told them. Soon a howl rang in our ears.

"They are alerting the others? " Caius asked warily.

"Yes, you are already wrapped in my shield brother, 500 of them wouldn't be able to get to you. " I assured him, choosing not to be sarcastic about it, knowing werewolves of any kind still made him slightly fearful.

"Your sheild really is quite amazing sister." Marcus commented.

"Thank you brother. " just then we could hear several sets of paws heading our way.

"How many honey? "

"Seven are phased, I'm not sure if there are more unphased." I informed my husband. We stopped, the guards forming a front in front of us, protecting us, even though my sheild covered them as well. We could hear them getting closer and closer until they skidded to a stop in front of us. They were all crouched and snarling, drool dripping from some of their K9s. They were a pretty scary sight yet, none of us showed any emotion other than boredom.

"Perhaps you would be more qualified to take charge of the situation my love. " Aro suggested, as the wolves snarled at us, one taking a step closer.

"Do not try to attack, you will die. You have our word that we will not attack you. We request the Alpha phase back so we may speak." I said. A snarl ripped it's way from one of their throats. "I am asking nicely, if you would please phase back Alpha black, you will not be harmed. " and the wolves went crazy, barking and growling and snarling as they tried to figure out how we knew their alpha's name. A large brown wolf turned his head and barked, silencing the others protest, and then he phased, pulling on shorts. I almost gasped, as I took him in, he looked so much like Jacob, a stab of sorrow flew through my heart for my old friend.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name leech. If you are with the Cullen's the treaty is void as you have crossed the treaty line, we would be within our rights to tear you apart." He growled. His pack making noises of encouragement.

"Please shifter, you and I both know you are out numbered, if you had even managed to get close to us, which you wouldn't be able to, we could slaughter your whole pack without you even realizing it, show some respect, you are talking to a Queen. " Marcus sneered. I nodded my thanks to my brother.

"Who are you? What do you mean a queen? " He asked. His face showed none of his emotions but as my shield swept over him I could sense his fear.

"We are not with the Cullen's, we are the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world, I am Queen Isabella, And these are King Aro, King Caius, and King Marcus, we are accompanied by some of our guard. We have not come to hurt you or anyone in your tribe, with the expectation you treat us with the respect we deserve. Now, what is your names? "

They all sobered up during my speech, taking in the seriousness we brought.

"I am David Black, And this is my pack, Saul Ateara, James Cameron, Kane Fuller, Carl Clearwater, Embry Call, and John Lahote." He said hesitantly.

"Embry Call, are you a third or fourth? " I asked. The dark grey wolf stirred, and changed, not bothering with his shorts, he resembled Embry but not as much as David resembled Jacob.

"I am Embry Call the third. How do you know that? " He asked. You could tell they were now grasping that we knew more than they had first thought.

"I was great friends with the very first Embry Call, you are certainly honored to have his name. " I told him honestly. Embry and David both gasped.

"You knew my great grandfather? " Embry asked shocked. I nodded.

"I knew all of your great grandfathers."

Their eyes widened and the wolves went crazy.

"I'm guessing you left some of your pack behind to watch the reservation, which explains why you are missing your beta." Uley is always beta, I could only assume he was protecting the tribe when I didn't hear the name.

"How do you know so much about us? " David asked, uncertain.

"Maybe we should meet at the council hall, before I explain, with the elders, they're going to want to be involved. " I suggested. David seemed to think about it.

"How do we know we can trust you on our land, near our families, and our elders?" He asked cautiously. I nodded, I understood his worries.

"You don't, all I can give you is my word." I stated honestly.

Line break

"They have agreed, you can enter now." David said, and stepped out of the way so we could enter the meeting room, the rest of the pack following them closely. As we entered into the room I could see four very old humans sitting at a long wooden conference table, all male, some older than others. Each of their faces were hard and wary, but my sheild was already reaching out, tasting their emotions and motives. They were all fearful, worried and uncertain.

"There is no reason to be afraid, we will not harm you. " I assured them. They all looked very perplexed, they all were curious but ones fear spiked.

"You can know what we feel." The one on the end stated fearfully.

"I can, but I insist you calm down, we are only here to talk and too much fear is not good for human health. Let me introduce us. I am Queen Isabella, these are my brother's King Caius, and King Marcus, my mate and coven leader King Aro, and our guard. We are the Volturi, as I'm sure you've been told. " I introduced us.

"If you are not the Coven leader, why do you lead? " The one to the left of the end asked.

"My mate is more familiar with your kind, and your history so she will be taking lead, but I do think it only fair that you also introduce yourselves as our Queen has already done. " Aro spoke, placing an arm around my waist under my cloak.

"My name is Charles Black, this is Jerry Ateara, Tyno Clearwater and William Uley. My grandson has informed me you are quite informed of us, and I'd like to know how. Our Legends are strictly tribe only and if someone told you of them from our tribe it is a great offense." Charles explained. I nodded and smirked.

"And what is the punishment for such a deed? " I asked.

"For adults the punishment can be as severe as being exiled, for minors the punishments are steep but more lenient. Are you trying to protect someone? "

"Not at all , I just think you'll have some problems with my answer. " I tried to hold my smirk back.

"Why would that be? Who told you? "

"Your father. " I answered honestly. His eyes grew wide, as did the other's. The pack both gasped and growled.

"You must be mistaken, my father has been dead for some time now. " He shook his head.

"I know, I sent flowers." Again everyone began to murmur. Charles still didn't look convinced.

"Surely you haven't forgotten, the white roses, they were his favorite. " I explained sorrowfully, of course I had been keeping tabs on Jacob black , I knew when he imprinted, on a little girl no more than 2, or when she grew up and he married her, or when they had their first child, And their last, little Charlie. And I will never forget the sorrow I felt when I was told he had died. I knew Jacob provided for his family, but just like the rest of the families on the reservation, he still struggled some, so when I heard of his death i didn't want his family to struggle. Inclosed in an envelope attached to the flowers was $100,000 cash. The vase had been hand delivered by a Volturi grey guard, who had the power of scent masking, hiding and changing.

Everyone in the room was now going crazy, all except Charles who's eyes became as big as saucers, I was afraid the old man would have a heart attack.

"It was you." He whispered, silencing the whole room. Tyno suddenly gasped, his own eyes widening.

"It was. "

"Why? Why would you send my mother so much money? How could you possibly know we were struggling to bury him? I don't understand. "

"I did it so his family, parden, your family would not have to suffer and worry, and he deserved a beautiful home going, he had a beautiful soul. "

"Please, how do you know that? " Charles practically begged.

"My maiden name is Swan, Isabella Swan. " I answered. The four elders gasped again, each of their eyes widening. A sob escaped Charles' old lips, his hands slamming onto the table, and his shoulders rocked.

"Grand father? " David asked alarmed.

"David, please help me up. "

He was immediately at his grandfathers side helping him off the raised area where the tabel sat. After he was down her turned and strode confidently, if not a little weakly over to me. Immediately Jane and Felix were in front of me, hissing. He stepped back surprised and afraid. The pack growled.

"Jane, Felix, at ease. " I rolled my eyes. What did they seriously think he would do, he was human, a very old one at that. They fell back into there ranks and I stepped forward out of Aro's arms. He looked up into my eyes and all traces of fear and uncertainty vanished. He strode right up to me and stopped only a foot away, the pack were all looking on disbelievingly, they were tense, ready to attack. As I felt his emotions I knew what he wanted and smiled for the first time. I met him half way as he threw his arms around me in embrace, I could feel my guards shock, as I never hug anyone unless they are truly close to me. The pack's jaws must have been to the floor with the levels of surprise and shock I felt rolling off of them. I squeezed the old man a bit tighter when I felt him begin to weep.

"Thank you, thank you so much. "

He cried.

"You are most welcome Charlie." I told him sincerely.

"Grand father, what is going on? " David asked, shocked and confused.

"David, there is so much to explain. "

_AN: what did you think? Why did Jacob's son react the way he did to bella? What kind of secrets do you think bella has? What do the other elders know? Review let me know what you think, Asha_


End file.
